


Anger Management

by aDarkerKnight



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon returning from a short trip, Superman is met by a completely bent out of shape Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble-type thing and ended up being several pages long - somehow. These guys do not know when to shut up! LOL! Also, I keep referring to them as Batman and Superman because they're in costume throughout most of this... it seemed like a good idea to write it this way since they were dressed that way, but I'm not so sure anymore. *shrugs*
> 
> With huge amounts of thanks to Jessi and Jana for all their help and support - and for swiftly kicking my butt when I needed it. *squishy hugs*

Superman landed quietly inside the Batcave. He cast a circular glance around the place, but saw no sign of Batman anywhere. Frowning, he turned to leave only to find himself under the scrutinizing gaze of the Caped Crusader.

"You know, I really _hate_ when you do that," Superman complained, having barely recovered from the momentary shock.

While he understood why Batman would want to sneak up on villains or enemies, there clearly wasn't any need to do it here, now. Of course, what bothered the Kryptonian most of all was that for all his super senses he hadn't detected the other man's presence at all. Superman braced himself for the lecture on awareness he was sure would be coming any time now.

Except it didn't...

For what seemed like an eternity to the man whose brain could function faster than the speed of light, Batman simply stood there, arms crossed against his chest, his jaw set in silent anger.

This, Superman knew, was much worse than a lecture. A quiet, obviously furious Bat was quite possibly the only thing the Man of Steel was truly afraid of. He could only assume that Batman's anger was directed at him, though for the life of him, Superman didn't have the faintest idea what he could have done to incur his wrath - he hadn't even been around for close to three days; he had gone to assist with relief efforts after a tsunami in Asia.

He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said resolutely, "whatever it is, let me have it."

When Batman finally spoke, his tone was so icy that it gave Superman a chill. "What do you think you were doing out there?"

Confused, Superman's mind drew a complete blank. "Huh?" was the most eloquent response he came up with.

Batman strode over to the main computer console and mashed a button with his finger. One of the displays switched from some sort of computer code that Superman couldn't decipher, to an image of himself as he airlifted a heavily damaged car back to safety.

Slowly, Batman turned to face his visitor, and, with a thumb, he pointed over his shoulder to the screen. "What was that?"

Mouth gaping, Superman blinked a couple of times. "Wha-- Huh? Well, uh, it's exactly what it looks like," he replied, completely dumbfounded. "I was just--"

"Do you have any sort of idea what you've just done?"

Irate, Batman proceeded toward a low table a few feet away where he noisily dropped his utility belt, next to his gloves and mask. Meanwhile, images kept flashing across the computer screen - a short clip of Superman lifting a car, and then another, was playing back in a loop.

The Kryptonian opened his mouth in an attempt to explain, but the Dark Knight wouldn't let him speak. "You see that van over there?" he asked, pointing to the screen again. "The armored one?"

Taking a short step forward and squinting his eyes, Superman looked carefully at the monitor display, where he saw the armored vehicle Batman was referring to. It was stuck in heavy traffic, along with several dozen other vehicles, behind the area of the accident, where he could be seen grabbing a car - it had been dangling off the side of the bridge - and lifting it back up to safety. But as far as Superman could tell, there wasn't anything especially remarkable about that armored van.

"I see it," he said simply, still trying to comprehend what the big deal was. "But, what's the--"

Again, Batman did not allow the Man of Steel to finish his thought, interrupting him immediately. "That van - that _stolen_ van - was carrying over two hundred million dollars in precious gems. Two hundred million. If they'd stayed on the bridge just a minute longer, we could have caught them. But no.... You had to show up and make this huge display of power - in my city, no less - and you let them get away. They got through after you cleared the way, and they got away. With two hundred million dollars worth of stolen gems."

"I-- oh. Well-- but..." Superman stammered helplessly. "I didn't know. I-- I could probably go back and find them and--"

"Right, of course, go and save the day, why don't you!" Batman spat. "Undermine mine and the GCPD's authority. That would be a _brilliant_ idea, of course. You'll do nothing of the sort; let the boys in blue handle it and fix this mess."

"Now wait one damn minute!" Superman shouted, anger starting to boil in his veins. In a few short steps, he was standing in Batman's face, his finger poking the man's chest. "If you seriously thought that this is what I meant to do, you're completely out of your mind! I'm real sorry that the bad guys got away, but I can't believe you're actually standing here telling me that catching them is worth more than saving human lives. There were five people in that car that was dangling off the side of the bridge. Five. Including a small child, barely a year old. Now, I don't care how many gems were in that van, they aren't worth more than this child's life!"

Angrily, Batman swatted Superman's finger away from his chest, shouting back at him as he did. "That's not the point! The point is you've got a comm-link, and you're supposed to make use of it. I don't care what's going on, you're supposed to ask for intel - _especially_ in Gotham - before you show up and potentially screw everything up."

Superman blinked, his expression turning from anger to remorse. The comm-link. Of course, there was a reason he hadn't used it - never mind the fact that things had happened so quickly that he had reacted more than he's consciously acted, and that by the time he found himself hauling the badly damaged vehicle back up onto the bridge it would have been too late to ask for intel anyway. He probably should have informed Batman of the fact that he was flying over the city, but that was just it - he'd meant it to be somewhat of a surprise. And it had seemed like a perfectly good idea at the time, but clearly he'd been wrong.

His shoulders now in a slump, Superman apologized. "Look, you're right, I should have done that, and I'm sorry. But everything happened so quickly... and I couldn't _not_ save these people when I saw that their lives were in danger. I saw it happen, just a few feet below, I couldn't very well ignore it. I--" He sighed, feeling suddenly guilty and stupid for doing the very thing he'd devoted his life to. "Saving people... it's what I do. You can't ask me to turn a blind eye on people in need. I don't care what city they're in, and I honestly don't think you should care either. Bruce, their lives were at stake!"

"What the hell were you doing here in the first place?" Batman asked, sounding more discouraged than angry. "How many times do I need to ask you to--"

"Well, gee, excuse me for thinking that you'd be happy to see me," Superman cut in, frowning. "I've been off in Asia the last three days, and my first thought as I'm flying back--"

"Should have been to let someone know you were here."

"Yes, fine, I said I was sorry about that," Superman replied, frustration starting to bubble inside him once more. "You know, I'm starting to be sorry I showed up here at all. I should have gone home directly and taken a shower instead. That would have been a much better idea, I'm sure - helping people in danger notwithstanding."

"Yes, that would definitely have been a better idea," Batman agreed. "In fact, it still is." He turned toward his computer console, oblivious to the outraged expression on the other man's face. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

In the blink of an eye, Superman now stood directly in his path. "Oh no, you don't," he warned. "Don't you dare dismiss me as if I were a child!"

"Then don't act like one," Batman said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, wait!" Superman shot back, his hands coming together to form a T in the empty space between them. "Three days ago, everything was fine - _we_ were fine. But, obviously, when I thought I crossed the International Date Line back there, it had to have been a portal to an alternate dimension instead. Because you're dressed exactly like Batman - you look and sound like him, too - but clearly you're not him, because he wouldn't act this way. He wouldn't kick me like some stray dog, nor would he give me grief for saving people's lives."

Batman gave him an irritated glare in response, before attempting to go past him. His efforts remained in vain, as every time he turned in another direction, he was met with the same steely blue eyes and the same immovable Kryptonian form.

"Get out of my way," the Dark Knight finally ordered between clenched teeth.

Standing defiantly, arms crossed in front of his chest, Superman spoke in his most commanding voice. "No."

"I think we _both_ have better things to do than playing a super powered version of cat and mouse."

"You know, I get that you think I screwed up," Superman conceded, "but the thing is you can't expect me to always live up to your own self-imposed levels of perfection. I'm not you and I never will be. And if this is ever going to work out - if _we_ are every going to work out - then you're going to have to accept that this is who I am, flaws and all."

"Then perhaps we should call it quits right now," Batman told him, quite matter-of-factly.

" _What?_ Wait-- You can't--" Shock written all over his face, his mind racing, it was all Superman could do to form coherent sentences. "No! That's not-- I don't-- You're-- _No!_ "

"It would be for the best," Batman told him, a barely detectable trace of hesitation in his voice. Admittedly, things had gotten out of hand and he hadn't exactly meant for them to escalate all the way to _this_ , but the truth was that it was something he'd thought about over the last couple of days... And deep down he knew that it would be best for them to split up now - before something horrible happened that he'd have to carry the guilt for, for years to come.

Superman stood for a moment, almost paralyzed, the words having the effect of a shard of Kryptonite directly through the heart. "Please, no," he implored in a hoarse whisper.

A long steadying breath later, Batman resolutely said, "This just wasn't meant to be."

"You don't mean that." Superman's voice was as hollow as the look in his eyes. "You _can't_ mean that. Bruce... don't do this, don't-- Come on, this is just a silly misunderstanding. I admit I screwed up and I'm sorry, but that... You can't seriously want to throw everything away over something as insignificant as that. I-- I won't let you do that. I _can't_ let you do that. Can't we just work through that? I mean, seriously, Bruce..."

"Look, Clark..." There was a long pause during which Batman tried to find the right words to say. They didn't come.

Superman ran a nervous hand through his perfectly slicked back hair just as he started pacing. "What's gotten into you? Something had to have happened, right? Because this isn't normal. Even for you, this makes absolutely no sense at all. I don't understand. We were fine. We were better than fine. Right?" He stopped and glanced at Batman who just shrugged an affirmative, before resuming his pacing and the flow of words stemming from his confused thoughts. "And then I go away a few days... Not like it's the first time I ever do that, but then I come back... and suddenly it's like I'm in this weird topsy-turvy universe that's making absolutely no sense at all. So you're going to have to explain it to me, because I don't understand. How-? Why-? You owe me at least this much."

"Fine," Batman said, yielding, in a long sigh. "You want to know what happened?" At the other man's pleading look, he went on, "The Joker happened."

Superman felt his blood run cold. "He didn't... _hurt you_ , did he? Because, I swear, if he so much as--"

"Relax," Batman said, rolling his eyes. "Joker is way too smart to come within striking distance. And must you really go all 'overprotective boyfriend' on me? Please..."

For a second it looked like Superman was going to refute the accusation, then his expression turned confused again. "Wait, if he didn't even come close, then what do you mean, _Joker happened_? And...what's he got to do with anything, anyway?"

"Joker isn't after me," Batman explained. "Or, rather he is - he _always_ is - but not directly. He's not looking to hurt me, at least not physically." He shook his head as the memory painfully made its way to his conscious mind. "His plan... is to torture _me_ by going after _you_."

"Me?" Superman couldn't help himself from chuckling at the thought. "Joker couldn't possibly hurt me, even if he--"

"He has the ring," Batman cut in, his head dropping in defeat.

Superman's face blanched. "What-?" he choked out, completely aghast.

"He stole the ring. And he won't hesitate to use it." Batman looked up again, a pleading expression on his face. "So you see... you can't be here, you have to stay away - as far away from here, and him, as you can - until I can somehow get it back. In the meantime, if we're not together, then he has no reason to go after you and use it anyway - no motive to hurt you, since it's me he wants to torture, ultimately."

"And you're accusing _me_ of going all overprotective?" Superman asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can you possibly see any logic in breaking up with me for my own good and safety? Bruce..." Walking up to him, Superman gently took his hand. "We're stronger together than we are apart. And, besides, I'm _not_ letting you do this."

Batman shrugged, feeling rather foolish all of a sudden. "It, uh... seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I'm not letting you do this, Bruce," Superman softly said. Inching in closer with ever word, he whispered, "You mean too much to me."

Their lips met in a hesitant kiss, each of them unsure that the other would welcome the gesture, in the wake of the argument they'd just had. Their uncertainties died as the kiss grew deeper, both giving into the other's equally demanding touch. Thoughts of the Joker faded from their minds quickly, as desire started coursing through their veins.

Panting slightly, they broke for air, resting their foreheads against one another's.

"I missed you," Bruce whispered, his voice and the look in his eyes no longer those of his alter ego.

Eyes sparkling, Superman replied, "I missed you too; so much. On the way back, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to see you, to hold you." He pulled back, a determined expression on his face, though his voice remained soft as he spoke again, "I don't care if Joker has a mountain of Kryptonite - I'm not letting you go. I don't want to be without you."

A short sigh and Bruce started reverting back to his more obstinate self. "But I don't want to see you hurt. And I'd rather he had no reason to come after you at all." He paused, stroking his lover's cheek. "You mean everything to me and he's...he's going to do everything in his power to destroy you."

"I won't let him," Superman affirmed, his words resonating with certainty. "But I'm _not_ leaving you. That would mean he's won, and he can't _win_. We can't let him."

"I know... and you're right," Batman said, resigned.

Superman flashed him a bright smile. "No more of this _'breaking up for my own good'_ nonsense, then?"

"No more." Batman leaned in, sealing the promise with a soft kiss.

Superman caught his lover's bottom lip between his own, sucking it gently. A long succession of kisses followed - each more urgent, more insistent than the last - punctuated by low moans and panting breath intakes.

"I'm... _sorry_ ," Batman said after pulling away, several long minutes later. "I shouldn't have blown up at you before. And I'm glad you stopped by here first."

"You know I always do." Superman let out a small chuckle. "I _could_ have used a shower, though."

Batman gave him a crooked smile, a wicked little gleam in his eyes. "That can be arranged, you know... It just so happens there's a shower down here - a rather large one, actually."

"Big enough for two?" Superman inquired, an eyebrow raised, his curiosity piqued.

"There's only one way to find out..."

With that, Batman grabbed his lover's arm, eagerly steering him in the right direction.

The moment they entered the bathroom, he reached into the shower and turned the faucet on - Superman could always stand to take icy cold showers, but Batman had no intention of doing anything of the sort. As the water started flowing, he grabbed at his armor, anxious to shed it off.

There was a gust of wind, and Batman immediately turned to look. He chuckled lightly when he realized that Superman had just spun out of his spandex suit at super speed, shedding everything that made him Superman and leaving a very naked Clark in his place. For a moment, the Dark Knight just stood there, admiring the view of his lover's perfectly sculpted body. Batman licked his lips absently as a remote part of brain started registering the fact that his codpiece was slowly becoming quite constraining.

"What are you staring at?" Clark asked, pulling him out of his distracted musings.

"You." Batman's smile had an almost predatory edge to it.

The Kryptonian shook his head, amused. "A little less smirking, a little more undressing," he said. His voice dropped a full octave as he added, "Unless you want me to rip this thing off of you?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Batman challenged.

"Well...Something needs to be done, 'cause you have an unfair advantage right now, mister."

"Who, me?" Batman chuckled. "You have a permanent unfair advantage!" At Clark's puzzled expression he added, "X-ray vision..."

"Oh, right..." Clark narrowed his eyes slightly as he began making use of his enhanced visual powers. "Looks like things are getting a little crowded for you," he said with a crooked smile, leaning back to rest against the wall behind him.

"And what? Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

Clark cast him a long, appreciative glance, clearly still looking right through the Kevlar armor. "I happen to like the view," he replied.

Batman shook his head. "You know, I liked you better when you wanted to tear the armor right off my back."

A wicked smile appearing on his face, Clark took a few steps forward. "You know what? I liked myself better then, too." He paused for just a brief moment. "You have spares, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Batman's armor lay in shreds at his feet before he had time to add anything more. He kicked it out of the way before taking a short step forward. "Come here, you," he said in a hoarse whisper. Mere seconds later, they stood lip locked under the warm jet of water.

Later, as they sat on the tile floor, limbs tangled together, both of them breathing heavily, Clark let his head slowly drop on Bruce's shoulder.

Sighing, he asked, "So, what do we do about Joker?"

"We'll figure it out later," Bruce replied. He planted a quick kiss on Clark's damp hair. "Once we get out of here. Not now..."

"Okay," Clark answered without conviction. It seemed an odd statement for Bruce to make, but he didn't want to argue anymore - they'd done more than enough of that already that evening.

"We can be Batman and Superman again when we're out of the shower," Bruce explained almost wistfully. Resting his head against Clark's he added, "In here, right now, all I want to be is the man who loves you."

Clark took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Love you right back." Stifling a yawn, he added, "And I hope you've got this shower hooked to a really big water heater, 'cause I'm not letting you out of here for a _very_ long time."

=> End.


End file.
